Canine
by Nezkov Sou
Summary: Sequel to Medication. "Face it Edward. Life is cruel. You can never have everything you want." If Edward could face the cruel Life he was now in, why could not Roy?
1. The Call

Hello everybody! I brought upon you sequel to Medication, Canine!

To those who have not read Medication, please do or you'll get lost from the very beginning of this story. Medication is not that long to read, it's short.

To those who have stuck around with Medication, welcome to the new world of Medication: - Canine. This is the continuation of where Medication had ended. That is when Roy and Edward parted in the train station.

Same like Medication, Canine is not really about "canines". It still continues with the main themes: Trust, Loyalty, and Will Power. So enjoy this sequel, and thank you all of you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Canine – Chapter 1 The Call

* * *

He shut the old brown suitcase and sighed. He was so damn tired from all the things that had been going on. It had been a week or more since Edward Elric left Central for Resembool.

A hell lot of things had been going on for the past month. Maybe too much for just a month. As far as Edward could remember, he had been kidnapped by God knows who, done something painful but he could not remember, and ended up in the hospital and later miraculously recovered from whatever that had gone wrong in him.

But problems still happened in his stay in Resembool. Sometimes he would forget what he or someone had said the previous day or what he was doing. He had gotten a habit of sleeping on his stomach or curling up into a tight ball. Strangely, sometimes he could not walk steadily on his two feet, and would fall down. But both Winry and Alphonse had told him that he was just still not used to his new automails.

'Auntie, isn't brother ready yet?'

'He said he'll be done in a minute.'

Although Alphonse and Auntie Pinako were waiting for said brother in the kitchen, Edward could pick up all their words clearly as though they were just beside him. He did not know how he could hear them but every time this happens, a pain that he had begun to accustom with seared through his head making him grit his teeth and clench his fists. But the pain died off as soon as he hears no one speaks anymore.

That was why he spent most of his time in some grassy fields far from the house with the Rockbell's dog, Den, and he had grown a liking towards the dog.

Another reason of why he preferred to spend his time with Den than Alphonse or the Rockbells was that he had begun to secretly enjoy acting like a dog since he had begun to admire the qualities dogs possess that humans do not after spending days with a dog.

If he would to tell anyone about his new "hobby", no one knows what mocks or teases he would get and it was not as if Den would actually tell anyone!

Edward sat on the wooden floor and leaned against the wall. _I am going to Central today and meet Roy. _The thought of the raven-haired colonel sent jolts of nervousness into the blond alchemist and butterflies fluttered wildly in his stomach. Why did he feel this way?

_Because he is my commanding officer. He is my higher-up. He had helped me when I needed. _Edward pulled up his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. _He is like a father I never had._

How long had it been since he had last felt the warmth of a father figure? Twelve long years till he could not remember how it felt. But now the feeling returned, not from his own father, but from Roy Mustang.

The silence was peaceful, not tensed or uneasy like how many times it had been.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! WHY WOULD I WANT THAT MUSTANG TO BE MY FATHER?! _Edward shouted in his thoughts and stood up to leave.

As he made the first step, he lost balance and fell face-first onto the floor hitting his nose hard on the wooden floor. However, what was more painful than his face was the not mere headache that shot through his head.

It was more painful than his usual ones.

It was damn more painful than reconnecting automails.

It was a hell lot more painful than automail surgery!

Heck! His head was going to explode and his back began to hurt. He supported himself on his knees and elbows, lifting his body off the ground and clenching his fists in an attempt to endure the hell pain.

_What the hell is going on?_ His thinking made the pain in his head worse and his insides were rearranging themselves. _It so damn hurts!_ His insides were going wild and his head was tearing. Literally. His skull was burning and cracking. And he felt his head tearing open followed by a deathly pain that slowly, torturing him, crept in.

Warm, red blood dripped onto the floor, and into his eyes, obscuring his visions. He bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming, tasting blood in his mouth.

He could not let anyone see his situation. He had gotten enough help. He did not need anymore. He did not want to depend on anyone anymore!

What happened next almost made Ed bit his tongue off. His spinal cord was growing longer, and protruded out, tearing his flesh and skin. He started coughing blood.

It had been long since he had last thrown out blood. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. The pain was too overbearing and Edward fell onto the pool of his own warm blood, panting and his chest heaving up and down heavily.

The pain was gone as soon as it came. The blonde laid, soaked in his own blood, motionless on the floor, gasping desperately for air. His head throbbed painfully and his heart beat crazily against his ribcage. He stayed in his position until he found what little strength he had left to move his fingers.

_Shit! I don't know what is going on, but I can't let anyone see this blood._

He pushed himself up slowly and unsteadily, wincing with every movement he made. He supported himself on the wall and dragged himself towards the door.

As he passed the mirror hanging on the wall, he caught a glimpse of himself and managed to silence his yell of shock by clasping his mouth shut with his hand.

…_What the hell…?_

* * *

At the second ring of the phone, Colonel Roy Mustang picked it up and held it at his left ear while signing a stack of papers.

"_Colonel Roy Mustang, you have a call from Resembool." _The voice of the woman operator came.

'I'll take the line.' The raven-haired man kept on signing while the phone went dead silent.

In the morning, Alphonse had called Roy informing that both Edward and him will be taking the three o'clock train. So what was wrong now?

"_Hello? Hello? Roy? Can you hear me?" _Edward Elric's harsh voice came.

Roy groaned. It was Edward, not Alphonse, to add to his already stressful burdened day. 'Yes, I can hear you. What is it?' Roy massaged his temples in an attempt to clear his headache which had gone worse the moment he heard Edward's voice.

"_L-look… Roy? It's-" _the blonde hesitated before slowly said in a more "nicer" and calmer tone, "_Can I… extend my leave… please?"_

'And have you gotten your automails perfectly fine?' Roy asked, irritated.

"_Y-yes!"_

'Then no. You cannot extend your leave.'

"_B-but Roy-"_

'No "but"s.' Roy interrupted, 'Get to Central immediately. It's already five to three. You're gonna miss the train.'

"_R-Roy! You have to listen-"_

'I said get to Central immediately!' Roy was ready to snap his fingers burning the phone.

"_Y-Yes!"_

* * *

A month and more had passed since "that incident". That incident when the Fullmetal Alchemist was kidnapped and broken down. And till now, no traces of "that man" was found. It was as if the man had vanished into thin air or he had never existed from the very beginning.

And since the man had not left anything related to his "experiments", it was absolutely a tough job to find out what in the names of hell was wrong with Edward Elric.

The phone rang again and Roy picked it up. It was from Central Station and Edward Elric… again…

'What is it this time Fullmetal?' Roy was truly irritated that he almost broke the pen in his grip.

"_R-Roy… can I extend-"_

'Are you in Central now?' Roy interrupted Edward once again.

"_Yes. Can I-"_

'Good. Now get to Headquarters! Right now!'

"_Y-Yes sir!"_

* * *

A/n: Eh… the first chapter is already angst. And I apologize for hanging up the phone (the story) there. I just had to. (laughs)

You all know who "that man" is right. I hope you know.

And I would like to once again thank those who have stuck with me from Medication until here, Canine chapter 1.

Thank you very much.


	2. Messed Up

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Canine – Chapter 2 Messed Up

A/n: I apologize for my sudden disappearance last week. I was "forced" to follow a trip; more family trip. So, I'm really sorry that I left for a week without giving any notice. (Although I did on my profile)

So, here is Chapter 2 of Canine. Thank you for being with me until here!

* * *

Rain had started pouring down heavily and once in a while, lightning struck followed by a loud roar of thunder. The atmosphere was cold and chilly, but Colonel Roy Mustang was burning and fuming.

_What the hell is with that brat! Extending his leave?! I'm all forcing more work on myself researching about his problem. And he wants to have more longer leaves?! What am I?! His servant?!_

Roy sighed inwardly and leaned back in his seat. His gaze fell upon the clock that was hung on the wall which showed a quarter to five. He turned his seat facing the window and stared at the pouring rain; but further, and let his mind wander to the recent events.

_During "that incident", it was raining heavily too. The sky was crying in an attempt to tell us that something bad would happen. And that was when Edward came half an hour later than the promised time._

_Then "it" happened._

Roy turned back his seat to his desk and stared at the clock. The trip from Resembool to Central takes one and a half hour, so if Edward took the three o'clock train, he should have arrived at half past four. But now it is five.

Just then, loud uneven hurried stomps ran along the corridor outside the room. The door was yanked open roughly and a mass of red whirlwind gusted in, "flew" across the room, and landed hard on the floor in front of Colonel Roy Mustang's desk.

And the only thought that shot into Roy's head was, _Shit! I forgot to tell him to take a cab!_

* * *

The wet, soaked to every inch, form laid sprawled-eagle on the floor, his right hand gripping onto the handle of an old brown suitcase and only the flamel symbol emblazed on the back of the red coat marked who the hooded person was.

'Ed, are you alright?' Havoc leaned across his desk to take a peek. At the call of his name, Edward jerked up into an awkward, unEdward-like, sitting position. He was sitting on his heels and his knees and toes pressed onto the carpeted, now wet, floor, supporting the weight of his body, and his hands were placed on the top of his knees in such a "polite" manner that made everyone doubt whether this hooded person was really Edward Elric, the extreme loud, foul-mannered, bad-tempered, Fullmetal Alchemist.

Everyone stared in silence before Roy spoke, 'You're really Edward Elric, aren't you?'

'Yes, sir! I made it in time, d-didn't I?!' Edward spoke hastily.

Gaining his composure and was sure that this was indeed Edward Elric, Roy crossed his arms, 'Made it in time did you? What time do you think it is now?'

'Eh… f-four… forty?'

'Wow, Mr Prodigy. You're so genius.' Roy raised an eyebrow sarcastically and pointed at the clock which showed a quarter past five. 'And can I know the reason of why you were late, Fullmetal?'

'Well…' Edward answered hesitantly, 'I… I ran to Headquarters…'

'So I see you didn't take a cab after all…' Roy groaned, slapping his forehead for his worst assumption was proven to be true.

'B-but my running is faster than the cab!'

'Stop talking CRAPS, Fullmetal…' Roy massaged his temples again.

'Listen! It's true!' Edward tried hard to convince everyone, 'I did race beside a cab! And I am a hell lot faster!'

'Really Fullmetal?' Roy said, sounding totally unconvinced, 'I wonder, if you're THAT fast, why were you late?'

'T-that…' Edward tried to search for a suitable word to use 'I… I was…'

Roy bore his eyes onto the hooded person shifting uncomfortably in the awkward sitting position. Why could not Edward understand that this was no time to play crap jokes? Why could not Edward understand how worried Roy was just waiting thirty minutes for his arrival?

'I-I was chased by dogs!' Edward spoke quickly, 'and then, I saw cats. And I chased them!' At this, he stopped and looked uncertain of whether he should have said what he had said.

Roy raised a questioning eyebrow, 'You chased cats?'

'I-it's just for fun!' Edward tried to state the message clearer by gesturing the thin air beside him with his hands, 'Yeah… for fun! Haha… haha…' and forced an obviously faked laugh.

Roy covered his face with his right hand and groaned, 'Chased cats for fun… What are you? A dog?' His onyx eyes gazed at the young teenager, who shifted nervously, through the spaces between his fingers, 'Cut the craps, Fullmetal… And where is Alphonse anyway?'

In this kind of situation, Roy did not want to speak with Edward Elric who keeps telling stories. What he wanted was to speak with Alphonse Elric who will surely tell the truth.

But what Roy Mustang wanted was shattered by Edward Elric's reply.

'I left him in Resembool.'

The distressed colonel slapped his forehead and leaned back in his seat. He did not know what else to say and he was already worn out from all his paperworks and researches.

'Sir,' First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood up, 'at least Edward is already safe here. So there is nothing to worry.'

'Yeah, just keep the lecture for next time.' Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda said from his place.

Riza stepped beside Edward and knelt down, 'Edward, you should take off your wet coat. You'll catch a cold.' Her caring and concerned tone was just like a mother speaking to her child. This made the face of Trisha Elric smiling to flash in Edward's mind.

But just when Riza touched his coat, Edward pulled at it and backed off a little, 'No. It's okay!' The words flowed out of Ed's mouth automatically, 'I won't catch a cold!'

'Let him catch a cold, Riza' Roy said dully from his seat, 'let him take a walk to cure him. Let him go to the outskirts of Central. And let that incident happen again.' Roy sighed, 'And the mess will keep on revolving around us.'

Edward stared uncomfortably at Roy. _I have to tell everyone. I have to. I can't run away from reality anymore. Sooner or later, they will find out. It's the same as just telling them now. _

Slowly, Edward pushed himself up to his feet and his golden eyes were directed at Roy's onyx ones. 'Roy, the mess will not revolve around us.'

As the Fullmetal Alchemist slid his wet red coat off, everyone gasped in either surprise or fear.

A pair of two light brown, somewhat gold, pointed dog ears had protruded out of his head and a slightly bushy dog tail, of the same colour as the ears, had grown out from the end of his backbone.

The blonde knew that he was trembling, but he did not turn his eyes away from Roy's shocked ones.

'The mess will not revolve around us.' Edward's voice shook.

'Because we are already IN the mess.'


	3. Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Canine – Chapter 3 Guilt

A/n: Somehow I managed to write something despite the Writer's Block and Assignment Block… I don't know whether this chapter turned out lame or not.

* * *

Everyone's head turned towards the oak door as soon as it clicked open. When Colonel Roy Mustang stepped in, followed by a certain short hooded person, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye saluted, 'Sir. How did it go?'

'W-what did the Fuhrer said?' Master Sergeant Kain Fuery stammered.

Roy's face was stoic and dull, making it difficult to guess any answer. Edward Elric slumped into his seat and dropped his forehead onto the desk. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Edward whispered, more to himself since he did not brought up his face, 'The Fuhrer said… I can still be a State Alchemist…'

That was good right? Edward need not resign just because he sprouted ears and a tail.

'But…' Ed continued, 'I can't stay in the dorm anymore… ANIMALS are not allowed.' Edward groaned.

Roy was staring into space as millions of thoughts raced through his head. He had tried to tell the Fuhrer that Edward was not an animal, he was human. Just like Riza had told him when Edward was in a state of comatose. He had sworn to himself that he will always treat Edward Elric as a human. Not an item. Not an animal. However, the Fuhrer refused to pull back his words. He felt sorry for Edward, but he could not simply bend the military rules.

The raven-haired colonel let his gaze travel to the still hooded blonde. _Why is Life so cruel to him? His father left him, and later he lost his mother. He lost his right arm and left leg and almost lost his brother, his own life at stake. Then he got his brother back but was kidnapped and injected no one knows what. Now what? In exchange for all his loses and hardships, he was given dog ears and tail? What the hell?!_

Roy clenched his fists tightly till his knuckles turned white. He had not felt this angry towards Life before throughout his twenty-nine years of living. He did not even know how to react or what to say.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc stared at the back of the colonel which was shaking with the built-up fury. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed, 'So what are you planning to do now?' he asked Edward.

Ed brought his head up and peaked at Havoc from behind his blond bangs. He leaned back in his seat and sagged, 'I don't know. Maybe find a room to rent or something.'

'That won't be good,' Warrant Officer Vato Falman said 'What if someone finds out about… those…'

It was still too difficult to believe and accept, maybe would not even, the state Edward Elric was in. Everything seemed impossible, yet proofs kept rushing in one after the other, forcing them either to believe what was in front of them, or that everything was just a nightmare that would soon end. Of course, no one would believe the latter.

'Argh… About those, I'll think about it later…' Edward groaned.

'That's not good, Edward' Riza said sternly, 'You should stay in a safe place.'

Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman stared at Riza, who stared back. After pondering for a while, the five of them turned to face the colonel.

Roy did not like the looks they were giving him. They were looks that sent unpleasant feelings through him. He knew those looks too well. Looks that were telling him to bear a certain heavy responsibility…

'I'm not taking him in.' Roy said flatly.

When the raven-haired man saw his subordinated who were restraining themselves from arguing, he spoke first, 'No buts. If I said I'm not taking him, I'm NOT. He knows how to deal with things himself.'

Riza was next to speak after Roy, 'But sir-'

Roy silenced the blond woman by raising a hand in front of her, 'No, Riza. He has the knowledge to do, and enough privileges to pay. He is able to deal with it.' Roy paused, 'Because he is human.'

Riza shuddered at the last part. The tone Roy used clearly showed that he meant and would not take back what he said. The blond woman stared sadly at the worn out raven-haired man. She did not want the same event to repeat again: when she dared to slap the man she swore to protect with her life. The man she would pull the trigger for without hesitation. The man who had burnt the symbol on her back.

The scene replayed in her mind clearly as if it was in the present time. She dropped her gaze from the colonel to the floor. Although they had patched up the things between them, the guilt could never be washed away from Riza Hawkeye's shoulders.

* * *

All the while, Edward was not looking at anyone; instead, he bore his eyes onto his knees. His head was so full of thoughts that he could not decide which one to think about first.

Soft steps and a friendly sweet scent came from his right. He peered from the corner of his eyes and his golden ones met with two small black ones. Stood on four, wagging his tail, was Black Hayate.

As they locked their gazes together, Edward's instinct kicked in and without a single sound, he flopped down onto his hands and knees.

His instinct, the one that appeared when he spent time with Den, took over control of his body.

* * *

Roy heaved a soft sigh. 'Then Fullmetal…' but when he turned to face said State Alchemist, the bean-sized boy was not in his seat. 'Edward?'

Roy leaned across the desk and to his extreme horror; Edward Elric was on the floor, nudging noses with Black Hayate. His canine tail which had stuck out from beneath his red coat, swayed lightly in its upright position, and his canine ears which have been exposed, twitched excitedly. He looked more like a dog than a human. And the thought of that made Colonel Roy Mustang furious.

The raged colonel grabbed the blonde by the back of his trademark coat and lifted him off the ground. 'EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' he roared angrily.

Edward snapped his eyes once and faced Roy, still suspended in the air. 'W-what is it?'

Words could not express Roy's frustrations, so he glared heatedly at Edward instead. He dropped the blonde unceremoniously onto the seat and continued glaring.

'What?!' Edward asked again, this time louder, 'Don't drop me like an object!'

When Roy realized what he had done, he hated himself. Again, he had dropped this boy like an object. He had to control himself. He had to treat Edward as a human being despite how much the blonde looked like an animal.

'Edward, you know you're a human right?' When the blonde nodded hesitantly, Roy continued, 'Then stop acting like you're not a human when you are!'

Edward gulped noisily but he still fixed his eyes on Roy's. He was not acting. Definitely not. It was just natural for him to nudge noses with his own "kind". Edward was just being friends with Black Hayate. What was wrong with making friends anyway?

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the shortness. I'm getting lamer with my writing eh? Apologize for this chapter and the next few. I'm going through a process of "Inspiration Breakdown"


	4. What he is

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Canine – Chapter 4 What he is

A/n: I have no idea when I'll have no idea. I still have the draft for next chapter. Just next chapter. I used to have prepared at least 4 or 5 chapters ahead. So, see how I'm going to come to a stop one day?

Okay, stop my babblings; just get to the story…

* * *

'_Listen Edward, I will make sure that you will not act as though you're a dog. I'll take you under my care, and you will have to stop yourself from all these mad dog stuffs!'_

And so, was what Colonel Roy Mustang blurted out in anger. He could not take back what he had said and now he was driving back towards his house with a certain Edward at the passenger seat beside him, who kept on giving sideway quick nervous glances at Roy as if the raven-haired man would attack him if given a chance. But still, what he had blurted out was really what Roy wanted to shout at Edward Elric. And that was also what he secretly swore to himself would do with all his strength and power.

He had once given up on Edward, and tried to kill him. But not now. Not this time. He will not let those nightmares to repeat themselves. Just like the Fullmetal Alchemist had said, the mess will not revolve again because everyone is already in the mess.

_Damn everything. _Roy swore in his head.

Edward, on the other hand, was getting more and more anxious with every minute that flew by. He had no whatsoever plan of what to do when they reached Roy's place. But he knew one rule that was for sure.

_Never disobey._

* * *

Roy unlocked the door and stepped in. he hung his black coat and strode straight to the kitchen for some coffee. He had gotten a massive headache from all his thinking of what he should do, and luckily, did not crash the car sending both Edward and himself straight to death.

So now what? What was he supposed to do? Is Edward now a chimera? But he still retained his human form' only that he had dog ears and tail. So _what _is he?

The question sent chills down Roy's spines and he shuddered. He did not really want to use the word "what", but no other words could fit in.

Anyway, now, he needed to sit down and have a serious talk with the blonde on "behaviour management". However, when Roy returned to the living room, Edward Elric was no where to be seen.

'Edward?' Roy asked practically to no one. 'Edward, where are you?'

'Yes. I-I'm here!' Edward's voice came from outside the main door.

The blond teenager was standing still and stiff outside in the cold chilly wind. 'What are you doing there? Come in.' Roy beckoned at Edward who stepped in nervously. Even though he had entered, he stayed at the door, not moving anywhere else.

Roy sighed inwardly, 'Come here. We need to talk' and he sat down on a couch while Edward shuffled hastily towards him.

_Now how do I start? 'Stop acting like a dog?' or what? Damn it. I have never had this kind of talk before. Edward would be better off with Maes. But Maes needs to take care of his family. Why am I thinking about Maes and his family? The problem now is what should I say to Edward?_

Roy blinked and looked up to be greeted with the sight of Edward standing in front of him. 'Why are you standing?'

'Because I'm standing.' Edward answered quickly.

Roy's nerve twitched angrily, 'SIT DOWN'

And at once, Edward did. He dropped his body down and "sat on his haunches". His canine ears twitched slightly and he wagged his tail excitedly.

This made Roy's nerves burst and he exploded in fury. 'EDWARD!' He grabbed the blonde by the front of his clothes and leaped up from his seat, roughly pulling Edward along. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT?!'

'Let me go!' Edward grabbed Roy's hand, being suspended in the air for the second time that day. 'With what?!' he shot back at the colonel.

'T-that dog-like manner!' Roy was shaking in extreme anger till it was even difficult for him to stop himself from burning the Fullmetal Alchemist.

'Well, you told me to sit down! And I did! So what's with that?!' Ed glared at Roy.

'Sit down meant to sit on the couch! Don't tell me you don't even know that!' Roy bellowed.

'Well, sorry.' Ed rolled his eyes. 'You told me to sit down, not sit on the couch.'

_Damn it! _Roy was about to drop the blonde down but then, he stopped himself. _I cannot drop him. I've done that twice. I won't repeat it for the third time. _

So, he set the blonde down onto his feet gently. _I must be calm. Don't get carried away by your emotions, Roy. Stay calm. _He inhaled deeply and let the air out.

Meanwhile, Edward was straightening his crumpled clothes, all the while glaring at the colonel with his golden burning eyes. _What the hell is wrong with him? He keeps treating me like an object; always pulling me up in the air and keeps lecturing about me being human. Well, I AM. For fact, I am human. Is he that blind? And what's with him opposing dogs? Dogs are such great animals. They're clever, maybe more than humans are. And they've got a lot of qualities that humans do not possess. Such as that sharp senses._

Edward kept his gaze on Roy who was trying to speak, but no words came out. Again, the raven-haired man inhaled and exhaled as if that action could help him.

_It's ironic that State Alchemists were called the "dogs of military". But it's not now._

_Because I am a dog._

* * *

A/n: Another short chapter… I feel like smashing my head into the wall…


	5. That Person

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Canine – Chapter 5 That Person

A/n: Em… this is the one and only draft that I have in my hand. So this is for this week. I have only wrote a few paragraphs for the next chapter… hopefully I am able to complete it…

* * *

In the end, Roy gave up for that day.

'We'll talk tomorrow,' he massaged his temples to ease his headache, 'Now go get some sleep.'

But in truth, Roy was the one who badly wanted to sleep. His fuel was totally used up for that one stressful burdened day. Just one single day. So how would he survive everyday?

He dragged his somehow heavier body up the stairs with his wobbly weakened legs. He forcefully kept his eyes open to prevent himself from falling asleep right there and then, and fall backwards down the stairs and he refused to predict what would happen after that.

Finally, he reached the Door of Heaven: the door of his bedroom. He flung open the wooden door, strode in hastily, threw himself on the bed, and drowned himself into sleep; not caring of what was going on in the living room…

_

* * *

_

Now go get some sleep.

An order from Roy; a command to be followed without complain. Once Edward heard those five words, the canine inside him was switched on; taking complete control of his body, mind and soul. In other words, complete control of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

_

* * *

_

His surrounding was pitch black. No walls around him, no ceiling above, no floor below. He was standing in the middle of a dark empty space.

_Roy let his gaze to travel around, scanning for anything else other than solid black. Much to his annoyance, he found nothing._

This must be a dream.

Yes… just a dream…

_Two gleaming onyx orbs caught his attention. Suspended in midair, the orbs stared directly at Roy. the stare was not dangerous; not predator-like. But just a languid, calm look._

_Where had he seen those eye-catching, heart-warming orbs? When had he? He knew he had seen them somewhere, but the memory seemed to be in a very far away distance._

_Slowly, a man emerged from the darkness; the owner of those orbs which matched perfectly with his neat black hair. An innocent sweet smile was carved on his face and he kept his peaceful eyes on Roy, never blinking._

_Roy was sure that he had seen this man before. This man was clearly etched in his memory. But damn it, he could not remember the name._

'_Is there anything more that I can help?'_

_He remembered that voice, those words. He knew this man. The one whom he met in the outskirts of Central. The one who kidnapped the Fullmetal Alchemist. The one who he, Roy Mustang, was searching until now!_

_Now, that was why he could not remember the name. he did not even know the name._

'_Who are you?' The question escaped from Roy's lips with spite and anger. But he received no reply. The man just gazed at him with the same look. The look he gave when they first met at his doorsteps._

'_Not a problem.' The darkness, slowly, engulfed the figure before him._

'_Wait!'_

Roy shot open his frightened-looking eyes. His trembling body was drenched in cold sweat and his breathings came in short ragged gasps for air. He glanced around the room quickly and recognized it as his own room.

_That was… just a dream… Just a horrible nightmare._

Roy shuddered when he remembered how Edward was now.

_That is just another part of the dream too. Fullmetal is now in Resembool with Alphonse. Humans can't sprout dog ears and tail. Impossible. I'm just too tired. That's why I got a nightmare._

Roy chuckled softly to himself and the bedsprings squeak as he slid off the bed. He walked through the familiar-looking corridor towards the staircase.

_Just a dream_

He needed to get some coffee to clear his head.

_Just a dream_

The light from the living room shone at his face creating shadows. Did he forget to close the lights before going to bed?

_No, this is no dream…_

Sharp hearing senses caught the soft footsteps from the room on the second floor and Edward's canine ears pricked up. The footsteps descended the stairs, but before the person reached the bottom, he stopped.

The blonde slid open his eyes and turned his head towards the person's direction. Roy had his face covered with his left hand and as the colonel silently stomped towards the teenager, Edward lifted his body up from the floor and instinctively, sat on his haunches.

_Damn. Damn. Damn. _

Why, in the names of the world, could not Edward ever understand what Roy said? He had just found Edward Elric sleeping on his stomach, curled up into a tight ball, on the floor; just like a dog! And worse, he was now sitting on "his haunches".

Roy wanted to shout at him, to scream at him, to physically hit him. He wanted to help him, to protect him, to return what he had lost. His mixed feeling of anger and pity brought no word from Roy when he stopped in front of the blonde; his figure towering, directly casting a dark shadow upon the Fullmetal Alchemist.

How should he tell Edward what he wanted to say? But what did he want to say?

Edward Elric stared straight into Roy Mustang's glare at him. He could not make out the emotions beneath those onyx eyes. He had experienced this before.

Where the surroundings were dark. And when only Roy and him were the living beings there. When those onyx eyes concealed the emotions. When Edward felt panic and frightened as to what would come.

He knew perfectly well that this had happened before.

But his instinct told him that something was different.

* * *

A/n: (Almost violently hit my own head with a stack of books beside me.) Next chapter…. I have to finish the draft… somehow… before I decide to smash my head with a hammer or something…

ARGHH!! This is the shortest chapter I've ever wrote! Only 1000 words! My head's busting!!

Thank you to all of you who have read until here and dont't mind for my shortness.

**And also, please vote the poll in my profile. **Your vote makes my life happier!


	6. Giving Up

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Canine – Chapter 6 Giving Up

A/n: Woah… I just finished this draft yesterday… I'm so glad I can make it in time.

* * *

Through the windows, the sky was dark and gloomy; the heavy clouds threatening to shower the world with tears, thunders rolling, lightning flashed. It seemed as though the sun would never rise again; the brightness of day gone, cozy warmth of afternoon vanished, light engulfed by darkness.

The world had been swallowed by End.

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes sighed inwardly, keeping his eyes on the raven-haired colonel sitting in front of him who had his face covered with his hand, massaging his temples.

'Look, Roy' Hughes broke the silence which had come along with the said man into his office, 'If you have something to say, you should.'

Roy became stiff at once, but he still did not remove his hand from his face.

'Maes… I…'

Hughes bore his eyes at Roy, never blinking as if during that fraction of a second, the man in front of him would disappear and never return.

'Maes… I…' Roy gulped silently 'I think I gave up on him already…'

Silence

'Maes… I can't take it anymore. I just can't help him although I want to…'

His figure seemed to shrink into the dark emotions around him. Hughes kept his gaze at Roy, millions of thoughts and feelings spreading through him.

_Give up…_

_So Roy has once again given up on Edward…?_

'So you're here to tell me that you have given up on Edward and I should take him in?'

Roy gave no reply and Hughes stood up, 'Very well, Roy. I shall pick him up if you throw him away.'

* * *

Edward Elric was grumbling as quietly as possible to himself. He was at his desk in the office trying to finish his share of paperwork. What made him frustrated was how uncomfortable his seat was.

Sitting normally like a human does but with an extra tail sticking out was nothing at all close to being comfortable. He did not exactly know where and how he should place his tail. Having it upright all the time was tiring; having it laid down was too lacking of movement. Edward could not sit still; he fidgeted and tried to change his sitting position every five seconds earning himself quite a number of concerned looks and questions from the officers. Edward would just brush them off and continued on his paperwork; but in failed attempt to concentrate due to his uncomfortable seat.

Finally, he gave up in frustration, jumped slightly and pulled his legs up onto the seat so that he was now squatting on the cushion. Edward found this way more comfortable; but not his officers.

Two knocks came on the door before it opened and stepped in Maes Hughes bringing along him a joyous air. 'Hello Edward,' the man greeted, 'How have you been?'

'Yeah, fine as always' the blonde replied with a wide grin.

'Why not drop by at my place today?' Hughes chuckled, 'You should visit my cute little Elysia. She'll love to meet you.'

Before Hughes could continue any further, Edward saved his own life with a quick but sincere 'Alright'.

* * *

'Isn't Roy coming?'

'Nope. He's busy with his work.'

They had just arrived at the gate of the Hughes's residence and Ed had only realized that Roy was not around.

'Don't worry,' Hughes pushed open the gate, 'Roy won't disappear into thin air.' And he laughed at his own joke. Edward smiled weakly but inwardly, he was going through a series of battles.

_What the heck am I thinking? Why must I always think of his whereabouts and what he's doing? I don't care! But… for some reason that I myself don't know, I had to always consider him in whatever I'm planning to do. Argh! It's as if he's already a part of my everyday life! And this series of strange thoughts is annoying!_

He heard the door open and looked up. Gracia was at the door, and she greeted him with a warm smile, 'Please come in. Make yourself at home.'

Edward hesitantly stepped in after Hughes. The house seemed so unfamiliar. _Heck of course! It isn't my house!_ He could not help himself but put up his guard. A new unknown place may contain danger. That was the main reason.

'It's Brother Edward!'

Ed whirled around as soon as his ears picked up the voice. Elysia Hughes trotted happily towards him, 'Did you come here to play?'

_Ah… that's right. This is Elysia. There's no danger in this place. _'Yeah, how are you?' Edward grinned and flopped down onto the floor.

Hughes heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the two of them start to chat animatedly. He had always considered Edward as his own son and knowing what had really happened broke his heart.

'Elysia, I'll show you something great' and Ed pulled off his hood to reveal his canine ears to the little girl.

Hughes almost gasped and stared in shock, expecting the worst. Why did Edward reveal that?

The girl was gawking at Edward for a while. Then her smile became wider. 'Wow! Brother Ed! That's so cute!'

Hughes let out the breath that he had held. This was bad. Definitely bad.

Night came far too quickly, and Gracia sent Elysia to bed. It was an enjoyable day for Edward. He had not experienced such fun for quite a long time.

'I'll be going back now.' Edward said 'Thanks for inviting, Mr Hughes.'

The man just smiled. When Edward opened the door to leave, Hughes spoke up, 'Edward.'

The blonde turned to face the man, 'What is it?'

'We need to speak.'

* * *

A/n: I have a great news! Although not that great… I've managed to escape from the Writer's Block! Now, I have some ideas (although vague) for the next few chapters. It's just a matter of putting down to paper now. I'll try my best to continue!

And thanks to all of you!


	7. Pieces of Puzzle

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Canine – Chapter 7 Pieces of Puzzles

A/n: Just in time… (*almost broke my wrist)

* * *

'What is it?' Edward questioned, eyeing Hughes with plain curiousity reflected in his golden eyes. They stared at each other, unmoving for a few moments of stillness. At last, Hughes heaved a soft sigh and spoke, 'You do know, right, what we will be discussing about?'

Edward shook his head lightly, oblivion replacing the curiousity in the golden orbs.

When did Edward Elric began to look so innocent? Must be the mental aftereffect of whatever had happened.

Hughes sighed inwardly and massaged the back of his neck, 'You may feel annoyed or mad but,' he fixed his eyes on Ed's 'this is urgent.'

Edward gulped wordlessly as his throat became painfully dry. _What is it that's so urgent till he put on such a serious face?_

'It's your behaviour' Hughes spoke promptly as if answering the question Edward did not voice out, 'Roy had told me that you refused to throw off your canine behaviours.'

At the colonel's name, Ed winced slightly as a peculiar nauseous feeling came into his stomach. Since the night before, when Roy had caught him sleeping like a dog, he had been pondering with himself about the odd emotions that rushed into him. Roy seemed not to be Roy; as if the one who stood in front of him was not the real person Edward sought to be with.

However, Edward did not even know who he really wanted to be with. All of the pieces of puzzles just did not seem to match; creating no perfect picture.

'It's not only me, Edward,' Hughes's voice broke the blonde's train of thoughts 'Everyone else does not want to see you in this kind of state.' Compassion filled the yellow green eyes.

'…emember…'

'Huh?' Hughes could not catch the almost inaudible whisper.

'I remember' Edward Elric repeated in a slightly louder voice, 'I remember you. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.'

'That's good to kno-'

The blond teen interrupted, 'I still remember the words you told me before I completely recover from the hell I went through. I remember those words clearly: _Face it, Edward. Life is cruel. You can never have everything you want._'

Exactly. Hughes had mentioned those precise words before.

'You're the one who told me,' Edward raised his voice 'and I'm following it. So why are you now telling me not to face Life?!' Hurt of betrayal shone in the golden eyes; quivering with rage, narrowed due to frustration.

'Ed, I didn't mean th-' Just as Hughes stood up, Edward yelled, 'Don't say! I don't want to hear! Lies! All you people tell me are lies! You're all lying!' Before Hughes could react, Edward swung the door wide open and bolted out into the dark, drenched by the sudden heavy downpour.

'Edward!'

The alchemist was gone.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang gazed up at the bleak dark clouds through the window of his bedroom, his shadowy eyes weary and lost. He had rejected Edward Elric and thrown him out. He had never been very good with animals. That was why he owned no pet.

The somewhat musical-like rhythm of the rain pattering against the glass sounded hollow and dead to him. He was sure that the atmosphere outside was freezing cold.

_What if Edward is now in the rain? If he stayed wet for too long, he'll fall ill._

…

_I've thrown him away, and Maes had picked him. If Maes threw him too…_

…

_I couldn't care less._

* * *

Water splashed as his foot stomped into a puddle of water. He kept on running; not turning back, not even looking back. All he wanted was to get away from all the lies and liars. He could not believe, would not believe, the words given to him.

The pieces of faded memories began to accumulate, little by little. He remembered when he left Alphonse at the station. He remembered the pains that shot through his neck and body. He remembered the days when he was in the hospital. He remembered the blood rushing up his throat. He remembered the numbness and darkness of the world.

And the most painful memory was…

…He remembered Roy.

That man had helped him so much during his time being hospitalized. Yet, that same man had neglected him.

No. it could not be true. The man who helped him could never be the very same man who deserted him. This was not the truth.

Then what was the truth?

Edward pulled at his hair and screamed; his voice drowned by the rain. He screamed out his pain, his sadness, his fury. He wanted to let it all out; let it all go. But that could never happen. After all, this was Life. And Life is cruel.

He could not change the flow of living. He could not turn back time. The only thing he could do was to face it. No matter how agonizing, how arduous it was. He had to endure it.

Or he could not live.

* * *

Cold

Dark

Freezing

Gloomy

Now it's warm.

Golden eyes cracked open sluggishly and closed again due to the blinding light shone onto his face.

Edward Elric groaned and pushed himself up, feeling his head spinning. Did he fell unconscious? Because he was now on a bed in a warm cozy room. He scanned the room slowly. It was just a simple room; not very large, white walls, a bed where Edward was, a night table, a study desk, two bookshelves and a comfy-looking couch beside the window with soft blue curtains draped over it.

He heard the door clicked open and whirled around to see the man standing at the door. A sharp pang of strange feelings shot through Edward as he saw the jet black hair and bluish black eyes.

So you're awake. How are you feeling?' the man stepped in and closed the door gently. 'I found you unconscious on the road.'

'I-I'm feeling… much better…' Edward whispered hoarsely. Only did he recalled that he had canine ears did Ed threw his arms onto his head.

The man chuckled, amused 'Don't worry. I'm not afraid nor will I do you any harm.'

Edward peeked at the man who had a warm smile dancing across his face. 'Who are you?' he managed to whisper huskily.

'Me?' The man placed a glass of water on the night table beside the blonde.

'I am a doctor.'

* * *

A/n: (*Looks away, trying to stop a snicker) Hello readers… no violence around here. And **important **note: this is **NOT **the **END!**

Yeah, although it's an _ideal _ending… I have another ending (which is much more tragic than this) to be typed when the time comes. When I was writing the last part of this chapter (the part 'Who are you?' and 'Me?' and 'I am a doctor.') I almost laughed at thinking of what all of your reactions would be. But as I said, **NO VIOLENCE**

Sooo… I'll post the next chapter next week. Hope you have a good day; take care and thank you for reading! (And not trying to hurt me!)


	8. Life, Death, Home

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Canine – Chapter 8 Life, Death, Home

A/n: Just finished writing a few minutes ago… I couldn't sleep so I decided to post as soon as I finish this chapter. It's early in the morning... but I'm not sleepy. The story's getting intense from here on, just because I've planned on which chapter to end… This chapter might be confusing to you. (It isn't for me) So I'll just hope that you can convey what I mean.

* * *

The mournful heavy clouds in the sky would not, could not, stop crying; showering the world with their bitter tears of melancholy. Colonel Roy Mustang despised the rain; not only because he was the Flame Alchemist, the droplets of tears reminded him of that fateful day.

…

The day when the judgement was made, the verdict decided. The day when the world took its final demented twist, unfolding the road towards the end. In other words, the day Edward Elric was broken down.

And the creature emerged from the darkness, claiming to be Edward Elric.

* * *

The raven-haired colonel averted his gaze from the thick mass of gloomy clouds and he began to tread the hallway unhurriedly, his military boots padding softly on the carpeted floor. The emptiness and solitude of the hallway emitted the memories of the past heart-breaking episodes bringing a stinging pain into Roy's chest.

His brows furrowed and his stoic expression became grim. Despite the fact that he had told himself he had not a care for Edward Elric, Roy still felt a parental worry for the blond prodigy. Even though Ed was a genius, the hero of the people, the Fullmetal Alchemist, or whatever else, there was the one truth needed to be taken into account t the moment.

Edward was still a child.

No matter how strong his body was, how smart his brains were, his heart was still that of a child… a lost child; not knowing which way to go, which side to choose. No one was around to guide the child, to protect the child, to give him a sense of security.

Since a very tender age, he had to make his own decision, had to protect his only family member left, had to sell his soul to the military and become a dog of the military.

Was Life that cruel? At times, Roy kept pondering what the blonde had done that earned him those hell lots of punishments. And now, he was still being punished; a never-ending torture. For everyone's sake, why was Edward sentenced to this sort of Life? He was just a child, and yet he had to be messed up with his own Life to the brinks of Death.

Both choices were adverse. Who would want to choose Death? At the same time, who would want to choose a Life so like Death? In other words, Edward's Life was Death.

* * *

He barely heard the telephone on the living room ring through his mountains of thoughts which had partially deafened him. He strode to the living room and picked up the shrilly ringing device.

'Roy Mustang' the colonel spoke with a tone lack of emotions.

'_Roy, this is Maes.' _Hughes's hasty voice came from the other end of the phone, _'is Edward with you?'_

'No' Roy replied almost instantly, his voice empty.

'_He isn't? Didn't he go to your place?'_

'I said no. What's wrong?' he did not realize the question he had asked. It just came out without control.

'_Er… Edward he…'_

A silent pause came.

'…_he ran away.'_

Roy felt a sharp pang of apprehension in his broken heart.

* * *

The rhythm of rain droplets tapping against the glass was music to Edward. He was not really fond of music considering that he had spent almost half of his life traveling, rushing here and there, desperate for any clue to revert back Alphonse. Now that Alphonse was back and safe, and he had nothing to rush for, the blonde had begun to be more observant of his surrounding.

The doctor knocked on the door softly before pushing it open and stepped into the small room where the Fullmetal Alchemist was.

'Don't you want to sleep?' he asked when he saw the blonde knelt on the couch, leaning his face against the cold glass.

However, when he saw the canine ears pressed down flatly on the blond hair, he decided to postpone his plan and dropped the object containing blood red liquid further into his medical coat. He closed the door behind him, walked towards the study desk, pulled out the chair and sat facing the blonde.

'Are you feeling upset?'

* * *

Edward did not make the slightest movement. The doctor need not ask if he was upset or not. His canine ears had shown his mood clearly as daylight.

'I suggest you should go home,' he heard the doctor said, 'They must be worried since you hadn't return for a night.'

'I don't have a home,' Edward replied with a vacant tone, 'I burned it three years ago.'

'Is it really true? That you do not have a home?' the doctor inquired, an unseen smile on his lips.

The blonde went silent upon hearing that. He had never cared whether he had a home or not, but a bubbling feeling inside him began to surface.

The doctor continued after a few minutes of silence, 'If there is someone waiting for your return… then that place is home.' The hidden smile widened to a smirk. 'Well then,' he stood up, 'I have some work to do. Have a good rest.'

When Edward heard the door shut, he slumped down letting go the breath he had held unconsciously. What did the man meant? He did not really understand about homes and such, but he was sure of one thing.

Nothing would happen if he did not try.

* * *

The door slammed open and Maes Hughes strode towards Roy Mustang's desk, fury and worry written all over his face. He grabbed the colonel by the front of his shirt and glared into the onyx eyes. 'Roy, where is Edward?!' he was having trouble controlling his anger.

'I don't know,' Roy answered truthfully, 'and I don't care.' A lie. The second statement was a lie, and Roy himself admitted it. a small part of him was worried about Edward more than Hughes did. The blonde was unspotted for two days.

'Why didn't you send a search team?!' Hughes's hands were trembling with rage.

'There is no need to…' Roy's face held no expression, 'Edward Elric isn't even alive.'

* * *

The rain had stopped to drizzles and a hooded person strolled on wobbly feet along a pavement. Golden eyes looked up at the grey sky. It was already evening, meaning that Roy must have long finished his work.

When the Mustang Residence came into view, Edward felt his stomach churned. He had already felt that way since he escaped through the window without even leaving a note for the doctor who had helped him.

Edward slowly stepped towards the door and with a shaky hand, knocked loudly at the door.

Silence

He knocked again.

Silence

He peeked through the window only to be greeted with a dark empty living room.

No one was waiting.


	9. Painting

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Canine – Chapter 9 Painting

A/n: Again… just in time to finish… I've been really busy this week. But somehow I managed to get this chapter done. I'll stop ranting now.

* * *

He knew the fact that the people around him were chatting, talking and he knew that there was music in the background. But his mind had shut out all sounds from entering.

He stared ahead blankly, people passing by him as if he was invisible. His steps fell silent, but echoes of his boots' soles hitting the ceramic tiles rang in his head. That was the only information he had in his mind for the moment.

When the beating of his heart was registered in his half-paralyzed brain, he blinked. Colonel Roy Mustang let his eyes wander about his surroundings. Framed portraits were hung on the white walls of the building; glass-cased ceramic potteries bound a meter away from human touch. This place was none other than a museum.

However, why did Roy come here? What was he doing?

He tried to dig out his memories in a frantic search. Vague pieces came to light.

Maes Hughes had given him a call about Edward being missing and something that had got to do with the Lieutenant Colonel getting angry. The last thing he remembered was the lie he forced himself to believe: "Edward isn't even alive."

_

* * *

_

It can't be. It can't be. It can't be!

The blonde's knees trembled weakly but he refused to fall. He bit his lips till they turned pale to stop the tears from escaping out of the corner of his eyes.

After a few moments of silent staring at the door, Edward let out a soft shaky chuckle. Then it turned into soft laughter, his shoulders shivering.

_So this is the truth eh? This isn't the place I can call home? It must be the military headquarters… yeah, that must be it. I lived there with Al remember?_

He let out a choked laughter, his brows furrowed, his eyes wide and shaking, threatening to spill out the tears.

Such a pathetic being, forcing himself to believe and do whatever it takes to be near the person. That person was none other than Roy Mustang.

* * *

His weary gaze fell upon a dark warm unnoticed painting in a corner of the building. The raven-haired colonel strode slowly towards the picture which had captured what little attention he had left for the world around him.

When he was directly in front ot the picture, his shoulders shuddered.

Almost the entire picture was painted in red. A scene of hell. Fires burning, blood staining. A blond man, whose hair colour stood out, chained by a devil, whose dark black hair nearly blend with the surroundings but dark eyes conspicuous in his pale features. The devil was not smirking or grinning with evil intentions. Instead, a sweet gentle smile was on his lips making Roy doubt whether this was a devil. However, what was more doubtful was that the captured man had a peaceful feature as if he was not chained by anyone.

The painting was ridiculous. Although not believing in God, Heaven or Hell, Roy could not help but think that the painter must have been crazy. Who would draw peaceful people in the heart of fires and bloods? He noticed the piece of paper stuck below the painting and read the caption:

"_Possession of the Devil"_

_D. Kraven_

"_When the devil want something or someone, he will make sure that it falls into his hands, that both are satisfied with each other as so that it will not escape. _

_Tactics used, obstacles crushed, possession taken."_

The date stated that the painting was recent, around a month or two ago. Roy shrugged off the thoughts about the pictures. Like he cared so much about some crazy artist. Nevertheless, something about the picture made him unease.

He stared at the painting again, the churning of his stomach and the urge to throw out worsened as each second ticked by. He knew very well that he did not believe in fate, destiny, dejavu or any of that sorts, but he had an unpleasant feeling building up inside him with extreme speed. He turned away from the hell scene in one swift movement, unnerved to continue staring at it.

As he moved a step forward, the walls at the far end of the building exploded with a deafening crash and fires roared, instantly swallowing everything in its reach.

With the instinct he had created during the war times, Roy pulled out his ignition gloves and pulled them over his hands ready to snap his fingers. Screams penetrated his mind, which had shut out all voices, and brought it back to life. He could not reduce the concentration of oxygen to douse the flames. There were people here, many of them.

As soon as his mind flicked back to activation, the memories he was digging for were just there and everything he did from the morning was there too. He had not lost his memories; he had just simply shut his mind for a while.

But now was not a good time to worry about his head. Images and information of documents flashed one after another in a rapid speed in his mind and it stopped in one particular page:

"Rumours of suicide bombers in Central"

* * *

A/n: Phew… I have to tell you all that I suck at fighting or escaping or adventuring or helping from a dangerous situation. So I apologize before hand if I would to write some of these scenes… which would turn out totally craps. Whoops, I gave a small hint for the next chapter. Well… it'll just make this chapter more suspenseful. (evil)

Oh, and should I paint "Possession of the Devil"? I'm asking you all because if I paint for nothing, it would just be wasteful. (Yet, I'm too busy) So, I'll score down how many people want from the total review for this chapter (if there is any) and decide whether I should paint or not. Even if I do, it'll take some time. Maybe next year, since my schedules for these two months are quite packed.

And thanks!


	10. Inhuman Kill, Human Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Canine – Chapter 10 Inhuman Kill, Human Heart

A/n: I didn't think that this chapter would be this long (1300++ words) since I'm the worst in writing battle scenes. But oh well…

* * *

Tired golden eyes stared with mild attention at the grey heavy clouds that had covered most of the evening sky. His body felt heavy as lead and he had to drag his feet to get a step distance closed.

_I want to go home. There's somebody waiting for me. I will go home._

Edward's head hurt more with each thought. Right now, he just wanted to drench himself in cold water to ease his headache. Why? Why could not Life be kind to him for only once and set free those rain cramped in the grey clouds and smash into his small body of vague existence? Edward's life was the reason. He being there was a heavy sin itself.

_No. It can't be. Because I'm heading home now. The headquarters. Roy must be there._

The immense white building slowly came into view and Edward peeked from beneath his bangs and hood. What he saw confused him. The colonel's officers; Riza, Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman, and some other military officers had just rushed out of the main door and into several cars before speeding past Edward like a cat being chased by a dog. Edward hurried towards Riza, stopping her from crashing into him. Before the woman could say anything, Edward spoke first, 'Lieutenant, what's going on? What's the rush?'

'Edward,' although her tone was impatient, a touch of nervousness and deep concern grazed on it, 'the museum where Roy went to had exploded. We suspect that it was the work of the recent suicide bombers. You stay in base, Ed.' And without another word, she got in the car with the other four, slammed the door and within spilt seconds, had hurled out of the parking lot.

Edward stood at the exact spot, stunned and paralyzed. Did she just said the whatever place Roy was had exploded? This could not be happening. This must all be just a horrible nightmare and when Edward woke up, he would be in a train with Al sitting across him on their journey to seek for the philosopher stone.

He bit his tongue and when a pain shot through him like needles and the taste of blood filled his mouth, he blinked, and his eyes grew wide in shock. This was no dream. Everything was real; too real to be true. But now, what was the most crucial for Ed was the safety of Roy.

* * *

His previously heavy legs felt extremely light as feather as he chased after the military car. When he came just beside the front seat, the window rolled down and Jean Havoc's face faced him in utter shock.

'Which museum?!' Edward could not keep control of his voice.

'E-Ed!' Havoc's eyes were large, his cigarette no where in sight.

'Just tell me! Which museum?!' Edward had to push away the urge to speed up and leave them.

'The National Museum!' Riza shouted from the driver's seat, her voice strong after recovering from the momentary shock. Edward saluted in thanks and boost up his speed, easily dashing ahead.

* * *

Roy stiffened his cough and silently peered from behind the counter at the figure standing amongst the flames. He did not realize that the man had firearms and he had wounded his right shoulder badly.

When the man began to walk away, Roy pulled back and slumped against the counter, wincing at the stinging pain in his shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed, slow and deep, trying to calm himself. He had been careless to try to jump in and capture the man unguarded not knowing what cards the notorious man had under his sleeves. Life was never easy eh? Roy let out a soft sad chuckle.

'My, my. Look what we have here.'

Roy snapped open his eyes and shot his head up. Towering in front of him was none other than that man, the suicide bomber, firearms ready in hand. 'Colonel Roy Mustang who's chuckling, waiting for his death to come.' A maniacal grin spread across the man's face. 'You want to capture me? Why is that? Because I'm the suicide bomber?' The man sniggered in a devilish manner and continued, 'You're wrong Mr Colonel. I'm not the suicide bomber because I'm still alive. Yes, yes. All the other explosions was caused by me. But I'm just a mad bomber that's all.'

The man chuckled and suddenly pointed the huge firearm at Roy's head. 'It seems we have to part here, Mr Colonel.'

The grin widened and Roy's body went stiff. Was he going to die here? Die as a worthless man? No. He couldn't die here. He still had a goal to achieve.

…

That is to save Edward Elric.

Out of nowhere, another figure crashed into the mad man sending him flying some good twenty or more feet away. Roy blinked at the sudden appearance of a young teenager dressed in a red coat. The golden eyes stared at Roy's wound in horror and at once, rage flickered, burning in the same golden orbs that whirled towards the direction of the other man.

Roy swore that he heard a low growl from Edward before said blonde launched at the mad man, pinning him onto the floor.

'You… How dare you!' And losing control, Edward sunk his teeth into the man's arm, ripping off skin and flesh. The man yelled in pain as Edward continued to bite and claw, tearing the body, spurting blood.

Roy stared in shock, horror and disbelief. When his body finally obeyed, he sprang up and yanked the other alchemist. 'Edward! Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

The blonde struggled, his teeth sunk deep on the man's throat. It was impossible for the man to survive with all those gruesome rips.

'Edward! STOP!'

The blonde stopped struggling and released the grip in his teeth. The body fell to the floor with a disgusting squelch, all joints twisted in various directions. Roy tried to ignore the sudden eruption of bile in his stomach. He should not throw up now and here. Save it for later.

'We've got to get out.' Edward spat the remaining blood in his mouth as if oblivious that he had just killed a man with the most inhuman manner.

The blonde smashed a window with his right arm, creating a hole large enough for Roy to go through.

'Let's go.' Roy placed his foot on the windowsill and looked down. There were military officers shouting and pointing at him, ready to catch his jump.

'Ed, let's go.' He tugged at the blonde's arm.

Edward's canine ears were perked up and his eyes were staring into the heart of the forest of fire. 'There's a child.' He whispered more to himself. 'There's a child in there.'

'Leave him!' Roy's grip tightened, 'We have to go now!'

'No!' Edward wrenched his arms free, 'I have to save him. I still have a human heart no matter how inhuman my features look!'

Roy went stiff at once and before he could react, Edward pushed him out through the window.

As Roy fell backwards, he could only see the last swish of Edward Elric's red coat disappearing into the burning building.

'EDWARD!'

* * *

A/n: (*Stares) This chapter can still be considered as 'T-rated' right…? I didn't really describe in detail of what Ed had done… So, it's still T-rated?

And about the painting of the previous chapter, I'm not sure if I want to paint it or not. I'm busy and my skill sucks. Depends if I'm in the mood.

*SPOILERS. Ooooh… I can see the light of ending…


	11. Master

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Canine – Chapter 11 Master

A/n: **Read below!**

* * *

The atmosphere was burning hot, the steam making his vision blurry. The parts, where his automails joint, were scorching from the intense heat. But he kept pushing his limbs to the limits; dashing towards the soft cries, dodging flames and rocks. The cries were closer, closer and closer. And there he was, a small boy; around five or six years old, on his knees crying.

In a split second, Edward was by his side, 'Let's go!'

The boy looked frightened but eventually grabbed onto Edward's coat, crying harder.

Then Edward noticed a nearby painting, not yet swallowed by the flames: Possession of the Devil. His golden eyes flicked to the painter's name. D. Kraven sounded so familiar. But where did he hear it?

More explosions sounded and the ceiling began to fall. _Shit! We have to get out! _Edward grabbed the child, securing him not to fall and made a mad dash for the exit. The exit seemed so far away; with debris now almost blocking his entire path. _We won't make it in time! _

The blonde then bit the child by the back collar and threw himself onto his hands and feet. With a forceful drive of his limbs, the alchemist bolted towards the only exit left in a burst of speed faster than a human's.

Smashing through the window; shattered pieces of glass cut at his skin, red blood escaped through the wounds, a final blast exploded at the location of where Edward was just a few nanoseconds ago. With the impact and wind, Edward found himself plummeting down towards the earth surface. He outstretched his palms facing the ground and with a loud skid, landed on four; a child in his mouth.

* * *

Roy Mustang grabbed at his hair as his face was twisted in frustration. Yes, he was frustrated. Frustrated with everything; Ed went missing, the suicide bomber being mutilated by Ed who suddenly appeared, how pathetic he was, Ed pushing him out and entered the building to save a child. However, what topped most was Edward's canine behaviour; still unable to be pushed aside.

He was now in his office and Riza had been sent to call the Fullmetal Alchemist. Roy needed a big serious talk; not only about his behaviour, but also about what Edward had did to the so-called suicide bomber. He gripped at his mug of hot coffee and brought it up to his lips.

Just as he took a sip, the door opened and Edward Elric stepped in, 'You called me, master?'

Roy chocked; the scalding coffee burning his throat. 'W-What the hell did you just addressed me?!' he yelled between coughs. The officers were as shocked as him; staring at a surprised Edward.

'Uh, did I say something wrong?' Edward shifted from one foot to another, nervous.

The colonel banged his mug onto the desk, stood up and glared directly at the blonde. 'Of course! What the hell was that 'master'?!'

Edward tilted his head to the side as if not understanding. 'What's with that? Well, it's just… just that. It's correct isn't it?'

'Damn NO! I am not your master! And you do not have one! Can't you understand?! You're a human! Not a dog like you think you are!'

'What are you saying?' Edward's brow furrowed, 'You're my master, Roy!'

'NO, I'M NOT! And that's final! I'm not tolerating with your nonsense anymore!'

The blonde stared into the onyx eyes and his golden eyes could see that the raven-haired man was speaking the truth. The truth. So that was it. Roy was not his master. And that was why he was forced into stopping his canine behaviours which he failed. Everything seemed so clear to Edward now. The awkward feeling he had when he was around Roy, and the instinct to shout back. So that was why Roy's house was not his home.

'You're so persistent,' Edward spat, eyes burning with rage, 'Fine, you win. Take back this collar you gave me.' He wrenched the silver clock out from his pocket and flung it roughly onto Roy's desk. 'You're not my master. But the fact that I'm a dog still remains. Thank you, for these past three years.' And he bent forward. A bow.

The first and last bow Edward Elric gave to Roy Mustang.

The blonde straightened up and without a word, spun on his heels and disappeared down the corridor.

The silence that had settled in the office was tensed and suffocating. Roy could not breathe. His muscles refused to move, his heart seemed to stop. The clock struck four and his body jerked back to life. Without hesitation, Roy bolted out of his office, through the corridors and out of the building. 'Edward!'

He wanted to apologize, to say that he would accept the blonde's state. He would take responsibilities and let him do what he wanted. Just don't… oh don't. Don't go into the arms of the devil.

But there was no blonde, no red coat. Edward Elric was gone.

* * *

His steps were silent and languid. The evening sky was orange, almost red, like the painting he had glimpsed at while saving the child. He felt a burden lifted off his shoulders and his mood lightened up. He strode up the pavement towards the door and knocked twice.

After a few moments, the door clicked opened and a man in his middle twenties with jet-black hair and gleaming onyx eyes showed up. At seeing him, the man smiled warmly, 'Welcome back, Edward.'

'I'm home master.' Edward Elric grinned.

* * *

Canine – Epilogue

Two years had passed since the missing case of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. No one knew where he was; no one had ever seen the tiniest bit of his shadow. Colonel Roy Mustang was not near to giving up. He had given up twice, and only a fool would make the same mistake for the third time.

It was late at night when the train stopped at Central Station. Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stepped down. They had just returned from a brief meeting at the South.

The station was well-lit, not a single place was engulfed by the night darkness. The two officers strode briskly towards the exit when Riza's trained eyes caught on a movement. She stopped the colonel gestured at the man who looked like he had just got down from the train too. So it was not only the two of them on the train. There was someone else on another part of the train.

Roy need not squint to get a clearer view of the man. The bright surroundings made his black hair stand out and even his dark eyes shone from his pale complexion.

So familiar… and it clicked.

'Excuse me, sir.'

The man looked up at the two military officers. 'Well, well, if it isn't Colonel Roy Mustang. How may I help you?'

Riza instinctively aimed her gun at the doctor. Normally, Roy would order her to put her gun down, but this time, he could not care less if the man was shot dead.

'We need you to come with us.' Roy replied with a stoic tone, fighting to keep his anger down.

'I'm afraid I can't. I'm quite busy now.' The doctor smiled gently, 'And miss, I suggest you put that down.'

Just as the man finished his sentence, what looked like a very large dog leaped through the air, barking, towards the metal device in Riza's hands. Before she had the time to pull the trigger, the creature had ripped the gun out of her hands violently and skidded to a halt right in front of the doctor as if protecting.

Roy felt his pulse beat faster and his heartbeats were deafening. How long had he last seen those blond hair and golden eyes? He did not even wince at the unsightly canine ears.

A low growl rumbled at the back of Edward's throat, Riza's gun in between his teeth. With an inhuman force, the gun broke, shattered pieces of metal scattering the ground. Edward barred his sharp threatening canine fangs and glared at the two officers. He looked ready to pounce and rip off their heads.

'Edward, calm down.' The doctor spoke warmly.

Edward appeared reluctant at first, but he spat some pieces of metals and sat on his haunches still in front of the doctor. Now only did Roy notice the dark brown collar around Edward's neck.

He had not forgotten what he wanted to say to the blonde, but the apology was stuck in his throat. He gulped. 'Edward… I-'

Roy's sentence was cut short by a loud vicious bark. 'Don't you dare say anything!' Edward growled menacingly, 'We'd settled our matters hadn't we? There's nothing more between us. Now get out of our sight, you liar!' The last part was spat out with pure loathing.

Roy felt a stab in his heart, he flinched slightly. He had not prepared himself for this and even though if he did, it would still hurt beyond his thoughts.

'I think we should go now, Edward. We don't want anyone getting hurt do we?' The sweet smile never leaving the doctor's face.

Edward pouted, 'Alright, master.' And with a clap of his hands, the ground between Roy and him erupted, dust scattering. Roy stepped back, so did Riza. When the dust began to settle, the colonel quickly ran about the pillars.

He had let Edward go three times and it did not matter if he gave up now. He was already a fool. So why not just let it all go and forget about everything that had happened?

Roy stared at the empty station ahead of him. Slowly he bent; a bow.

The first and last bow Roy Mustang gave to Edward Elric.

'Goodbye Edward.'

…

'I will forget you.'

Canine – End

December 6, 2008

* * *

A/n: I told you I could see the lights of ending. This fanfic ends here. I'm soooooo happy. I wonder how long it had been since I started… Hahaha. Woah, I started Medication in June 2008. Ahaha! Around six months or less. And Canine ended.

I would like to sincerely thank those who had stuck around with me from Medication, traveled through Canine and had spent their time on reviewing which made me really happy. I would also like thank those who read and enjoyed my fic.

It was fun writing this. And I think I'm gonna miss writing about Dave. Hell, who knows if my twisted mind just popped an idea to continue Canine? (*evil smirk) Well, well. How about that? You don't know, and I don't too, that one day a new fic just popped up with the description: "Sequel to Canine" and the author is me. Ahahaha! That would raise a shock eh?

If that would really happen, and if that new sequel became a multi-chaptered… I don't know what would happen. My friend (who didn't read the fic) asked me what Medication was about. So I just gave him a summary. And when Medicaiton ended, he asked whether the culprit was caught and I said 'no'. Then when he heard that there was a sequel, he asked again, "Did the military managed to catch the bad guy?" and when the reply was another 'no', he said that the military was such a jerk. How could they be called a military if they couldn't catch one single person? Yeah, he got a point. But oh well, this is fiction. I wouldn't want to know what would happen to him if I told him I started on another multi-chapter sequel.

Heck! That paragraph was just me ranting about my Life! Don't bother to read! But if you have read until here, I guessed you read through right…?

So then, once again, a big THANK YOU to you (yes you) and don't put your guard down and peeked at every corner. And if you ever see a "Sequel to Canine. Author: Nezkov Sou", you can assume that the twisted part of my mind had blasted out!

Nezkov Sou


End file.
